King Edward, Part X
King Edward, Part X Treść Oryginał= King Edward, Part X Josea and Lucky, Part II Mats continued his story of Lucky and Josea. The years passed, twenty of them. More children came. Timmy took a bride. The land continued to prosper. Few died, so there were many people now, and much of the forest was cleared for farms. Others became soldiers or sailors. Their voyages and battles all prospered, and they returned home laden with booty. The gods were with them, people said, for they were virtuous and deserving folk. Skyrim was united now under King Vrage the Gifted, second and noblest son of the legendary Harald of Ysgramoor, thus Josea's king was high king of all Skyrim. The Nords under Vrage's leadership spread into Morrowind and High Rock, conquering some of the sly and thievish dark elves and the weak and superstitious Bretons. Josea and Lucky had opened a store and built a fine big house for their family. One night Josea awoke alone, and heard voices in the hall. She left her bed and crept to see. The voices sounded angry! Lucky was standing there in his nightshirt; the passing years had changed him little. He looked no older, but he had grown leaner and paler, and somehow less substantial. Standing with him were a tall matronly woman, dark haired, and clad in a fine blue robe, a knight in black armor, carrying a black sword and a handsome blond man, greenclad, with a bow. Two elves were there as well, one fair and one with golden skin; one had a harp, the other a lute. Elves had not been seen in Skyrim in years! How did quiet simple Lucky come to know such grand people? "Is this how you keep your pact with us? Did we not make the rules clear to you?" The woman was shouting at Lucky, who only muttered, "Lady Mara, I didn't realize it had been so long. It was only for a few days ... and then a few days more. And then there were the children and Josea needed me. I thought no harm. Things seemed to go well for everyone. It hasn't been so long. Tamriel did well enough without me before." Lucky spoke softly, yet his face was set and Josea knew how stubborn he could be. "Everyone! What of the Bretons? What of the dark elves? And the wood elves. Of the ice elves I say nothing. They are gone, gone altogether and forever." "Such shy folk ... I tried," Lucky faltered. "I did try. The ice elves were very hard to find, and not that friendly when I did find them." "Are all the elves to follow them, and the Bretons, and then the other races?" "I'll go; I will go. But High Rock and Morrowind are so far from here. And how can I leave my children? Surely, I am entitled to children? And my woman ..." "You could have arranged matters as I did," said the green clad ranger. "Now it's too late for that. Matters have gone too far. We trusted you. It was a simple assignment. Yet we should have watched him." This last sentence was addressed to the black knight. "I did watch him," the knight snapped, waving his sword, which Josea now saw was actually a part of his arm. "Yet alone I could do nothing! I'd few devotees in either High Rock or Morrowind. Once I realized I knew I had to find the rest of you; alone I could do little. What I could, I did. They're halted for now, yet the damage must be repaired, and he who caused it must do the fixing, Tinker! It won't be easy. You'll have to avoid the Skyrim folk altogether for a couple of hundred years, I think." "No! My Lord Ebonarm, no!" The cry was wrenched from Lucky's heart. "I cannot. I implore you. Do not ask it of me ... leave me something of my own! Why must I always give it all to others? I'm tired of it! You promised me a life, and what you gave me, that endless wandering, was not a life!" The black knight Ebonarm scowled back at Lucky. "We are a gentle folk," the wood elf bard said in his musical voice, "yet Zenithar can no longer be restrained. And if he wars against you, the other elven gods stand with him! If the gods war, Tamriel itself may be destroyed. You may find daedra to stand with you; they love chaos. But I think you will find that not even Springseed, Ebonarm and Mara will fight for you if you defy them further." "Jephre speaks truth, as ever. Let us not speak of war among ourselves, my friend. We wished your folk no ill. We deeply regret what has happened and will labor to repair our fault. I regret our long absence, yet it was necessary. Raen and I were needed -- elsewhere." Mara said. "And not even a god, or a goddess, can be everywhere at once. "As for you, Sai," she said, turning to Lucky, "One night a year with your woman and your children I will grant you. But not in the flesh. The temptations are too strong for you, I see. It was a mistake to let you hold the flesh so long. I apologize to the rest of you. Now, go and make your farewells. You are dismissed." The knight and ranger vanished, but the elves remained. The golden skinned one spoke to Mara, "Watch these new folk of yours more carefully, Lady Mara. We are a patient people, and kindly disposed to other sentient races, yet there are limits to our patience. Take warning." Then the elves too were gone. Lucky fell to his knees, clutching at Mara's robe, his face a mask of anguish, "Lady, wait! I implore you. Am I never to feel again? Never? It is more than I can bear. The rest of you can assume mortal form on occasion. Better I should have died naturally, and gone to rest," he added bitterly. Mara considered, frowning. "Others have paid dearly for the life you have stolen. Their spirits are not at rest; they too will exact payment. And yet ...very well. If you will labor to repair the damage you have done, then you may on occasion assume bodily form, but not as human. Wolf shape shall be yours, in return for the kindness you showed Grellan." And she was gone, leaving Lucky standing alone, barefoot. Josea ran to him and clasped him ... oh, how thin and cold he was! "What is it, dearest? Who were they? What does it mean? Oh, don't leave us!" "I must," he said, shivering. "I have stayed far too long. My dearest, I am Luck itself. I was born with the talent, though mortal as yourself. My lord took me for a soldier. I was killed in my first battle, even as the battle was won. I e'er brought luck to others, ne'er to myself, never. Ebonarm appeared to me, said I had an interesting talent and offered me immortality if I would agree to spread my luck about. "He said the gods were overworked, seeing to events, and constantly quarreling over what should happen. He thought that I could balance things out naturally with my inborn talent. I was young. I'd barely lived. I didn't want to die, so I agreed, and Ebonarm said that I could keep my body for a time. I wouldn't age or die, but I would fade slowly, as you have seen. I am nearly eighty now. I did as he bade for many years. Then I met you, and found myself trapped by your need, I think. I was your Luck, you see, what you needed. And truth is, I needed you, too, my dear love. "Yet while I've stayed here, my luck has spread like ripples, strongest in the center, weak along the edges until there's none at all in Morrowind and High Rock and the Wilderness to the south, and the folk are dead or chained in slavery. Also I've brought luck only to the Nords among whom I've lived, so that the wood elves have fled and the ice elves have died. Now I must go, and bring Luck back to them and redress the balance, as it should have been." He went to the children's rooms and kissed them as they slept, while his tears fell on them. Then he said, "I'll be with you one night each year, though you will not see me. Yet you will feel my presence, dearest. Oh, and I could never speak of love or marriage ... but know I love you, as no man or god loved woman." Then he kissed her one last time, and was gone. Mats stopped talking at last. The fire had burned down to ashes. Edward drew a long breath. "That's some story," Edward said. "Is it true?" "Are you calling my grandmother a liar? I know she used to leave a bit of food and a bowl of milk out on winter nights. 'For the Wolf,' she said. And we Nords hold it very unlucky to attack a wolf unless it attacks you. It just might be Sai! "My grandmother said she got the tale from her great-grandmother, and her great was Josea herself. So she said. Or maybe it was her great-great-grandmother. I get lost there. Anyway it happened during the reign of King Vrage the Gifted, like I said, when the Nords invaded Morrowind and High Rock. It took Sai a hundred and fifty years to get things set right again, and he needed a lot of help. From Moraelyn's brothers and father, among others. The dark elves and Bretons have been lucky to get their lands back, you see, and it's been hard times for Skyrim folk, although once your luck builds up the way theirs did, it takes a long time to really run out altogether. And Sai didn't make the same mistake again. He's been spreading luck around ever since. Otherwise folk get arrogant and start thinking they're entitled to more than others. Yet he's kept his promise. You see, I'm his descendant and once a year I feel his presence. That was tonight." "I thought being a god means you can do just as you please," Edward said. "Well, they can, you see. Sai did, for awhile, but he and his fellow gods weren't pleased with the results. There's rules to being a god, it seems, just as there are rules to being a man or a boy." "Who makes the rules then?" Edward demanded. Mats laughed. "Best save that question up for the Archmagister. It's much too deep for me! Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to have a drink -- I'm parched after so much talking -- and then rouse Mith, so I can sleep myself." "Mats, I was taught that Moraelyn's father and brothers were just raiders and that the Nords were the real owners of the lands they took. That the dark elves come up out of the ground and raid for meanness and profit." "Moraelyn's father, Kronin, and his brothers, Cruethys and Ephen, took to raiding after the Nords drove them out of Ebonheart. Guerilla warfare isn't pretty, but neither is losing your homeland. Human memories of that time are faded hand-me-downs, but there's a fair number of dark elves who lived through it still around. Moraelyn's aunt Yoriss for one, she who rules in Kragenmoor. Oh, there's some dark elves still, along the borderland in Blacklight, who are just thieves and kidnappers, no question. They have holds up in the mountain caverns and raid farms and villages in east Skyrim. But Moraelyn's folk have naught to do with them, leastways not since they regained their own lands in Morrowind. Moraelyn hates the raiding. He'd stop it if he could." Mats sighed. "Why can't he?" Mats yawned widely. "That's a matter of politics and power, boy. You ask him about it, and you'll likely get more answer than you want, for once. Me, I'm off to bed. Good night." |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Król Edward, Część X Josea i Szczęściarz, Część II Mats kontynuował jego historię Szczęściarza i Josey. Lata mijały, całe ich dwadzieścia. Pojawiło się więcej dzieci. Timmy wziął sobie żonę. Ziemia kontynuowała obradzać. Niewielu umierało, wiec populacja wzrastała i duża część lasu była wycięta na budowę farm. Wielu zostało żołnierzami i żeglarzami. Ich wszystkie wojaże i bitwy przynosiły zysk i wracali do domu obładowani łupem. Bogowie byli z nimi, mawiali ludzie, jako że byli cnotliwym i zasłużonym ludem. Skyrim było zjednoczone pod Królem Vrage Obdarzonym, drugim i najszlachetniejszym synem legendarnego Haralda z Ysgramoor, tak więc król Josey był najwyższym królem całego Skyrim. Nordowie pod dowodzeniem Vrage rozprzestrzenili się do Morrowind i Wysokiej Skały, podbijając część chytrych i złodziejskich mrocznych elfów i słabych oraz zabobonnych bretonów. Josea i Szczęściarz otworzyli sklep i zbudowali porządny wielki dom dla swej rodziny. Pewnej nocy Josea obudziła się samotnie i usłyszała nieznane głosy w korytarzu. Wyszła z łóżka i ukradkiem udała się, by zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Głosy były wściekłe! Szczęściarz stał tam w koszuli nocnej, upływające lata zmieniły go tylko odrobinę. Nie wyglądał ani trochę starzej, ale chudziej i bladziej, i jakoś mniej treściwie. Byli tam z nim wysoka dostojna kobieta, ciemnowłosa i odziana w porządną niebieską suknię, rycerz w czarnej zbroi dzierżący czarny miecz i przystojny blondyn z łukiem odziany w zieleń. Były tam również dwa elfy, jeden z tylko jasną, a drugi ze złotą skórą, pierwszy miał harfę, a drugi lutnię. Elfów nie było w Skyrim od lat! Jak taki całkiem prosty Szczęściarz znał tak wielkich ludzi? „Czy to tak dotrzymujesz z nami swego przyrzeczenia? Czy nie przedstawiliśmy ci jasno zasad?” Kobieta krzyczała na Szczęściarza, który tylko wymamrotał, „O pani Maro nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że było to już tak długo. To było tylko na kilka dni, … a potem parę dni dłużej. A wtedy pojawiły się dzieci i Josea mnie potrzebowała. Nie chciałem złego. Rzeczy wydawałoby się, że szły dobrze dla wszystkich, nie było to tak długo, Tamriel przedtem radziło sobie dobrze beze mnie,” Szczęściarz mówił miękko, ale jego twarz była twarda, a Josea wiedziała, jak uparty potrafił być. „Wszystkich! Co z bretonami? Co z mrocznymi elfami? I leśnymi. O lodowych elfach nie powiem już nic. Oni już odeszli, odeszli wszyscy i na zawsze.” „Taki nieśmiały lud… próbowałem,” Szczęściarz zaciął się, „Naprawdę próbowałem. Lodowe elfy były bardzo trudne do odnalezienia i nie tak przyjacielskie, gdy ich odnalazłem.” „Czy wszystkie elfy mają za nimi podążyć ku zagładzie i bretoni, a potem pozostałe rasy?” „Pójdę, wyruszę. Ale Wysoka Skała i Morrowind są tak daleko stąd. I jak ja mogę opuścić moje dzieci? Z pewnością jestem zobowiązany względem mych dzieci? I mojej kobiety…” „Mogłeś uporządkować swe sprawy jak ja,” powiedział odziany w zieleń leśnik, „Teraz jest na to za późno. Sprawy zaszły za daleko. Zaufaliśmy tobie. To było proste zadanie. Wciąż powinniśmy byli go obserwować,” Te ostatnie zdanie było zaadresowane do czarnego rycerza. „Doglądałem go,” rycerz stracił nad sobą panowanie, machając swym mieczem, który teraz Josea dostrzegła, był właściwie częścią jego ręki. „Ale sam nie mogłem zrobić nic! Mam niewielu mi oddanych w Wysokiej Skale i Morrowind. Gdy tylko zorientowałem się, co się dzieje, wiedziałem, że muszę znaleźć waszą resztę, sam mogę prawie nic. Co mogłem, uczyniłem. Kataklizm zatrzymał się na tę chwilę, lecz szkoda musi być naprawiona, a ten, który ją wyrządził, musi zająć się naprawą. Majsterkowicz! To nie będzie łatwe. Musisz omijać wszelaki lud Skyrim na paręset lat, tak myślę.” „Nie! Mój panie Ebonarmie, nie!” Płacz wydobył się z serca Szczęściarza. „Nie mogę. Błagam was. Nie proście mnie o to… zostawcie mi coś własnego! Dlaczego zawsze muszę dawać wszystko innym? Jestem tym zmęczony! Obiecaliście mi życie, a co mi daliście, nieskończoną tułaczkę, to nie życie!” Czarny rycerz Ebonarm niezadowolony zmarszczył brwi na Szczęściarza. „Jesteśmy łagodnym ludem”. Bard leśny elf powiedział swym melodyjnym głosem, „lecz Zenithar nie może się wiecznie powstrzymywać. A jeśli wypowie ci wojnę, inni elfi bogowie staną razem z nim! Jeśli bogowie będą wojować, samo Tamriel może zostać zniszczone. Może znajdziesz daedrotha, która z tobą stanie w walce, one kochają chaos. Ale myślę, że widzisz, iż nawet Springseed, Ebonarm i Mara nie będą walczyć po twojej stronie, jeśli będziesz ich dalej ignorował.” „Jephre mówi prawdę jak zawsze. Nie mówmy o wojnie pośród nas, mój przyjacielu. Nie życzymy twemu ludowi żadnego zła. Głęboko żałujemy za to, co się stało i wysilimy się, by naprawić nasz błąd. Żałuje tak długiej nieobecności, lecz było to potrzebne. Raen i ja byliśmy potrzebni -- gdzieś indziej”. Powiedziała Mara. „A nawet bóg, czy bogini, nie mogą być wszędzie jednocześnie.” „Co do ciebie Sai,” powiedziała, zwracając się do Szczęściarza, „Jedną noc na rok z twą kobietą i twymi dziećmi to ci podaruję. Ale nie w cielesnej formie. Pokusy są za silne dla ciebie, widzę to. To był błąd pozwolić ci trzymać się ciała tak długo. Przepraszam za to was wszystkich. Teraz idź i złóż pożegnania. Możesz odejść.” Rycerz i leśnik zniknęli, ale elfy pozostały. Ten złotoskóry powiedział do Mary, „Uważaj ty na ten swój nowy lud ostrożniej moja pani Maro. Jesteśmy spokojnymi ludźmi i uprzejmie odnosimy się do innych ras, lecz są granice naszej cierpliwości. Weź to jako ostrzeżenie”. Wtedy i elfy również odeszły. Szczęściarz upadł do swych kolan, przywierając do sukni Mary, jego twarz maską cierpienia, „O pani, czekaj! Błagam cię. Czy mam nigdy już nie czuć? Nigdy? Tego więcej niż zdołam zdzierżyć. Reszta z was może przybierać śmiertelną powłokę, gdy chce. Lepiej, gdybym zmarł śmiercią naturalną i odszedł na spoczynek”. Dodał gorzko. Mara rozważała, pochmurniejąc. „Inni zapłacili słono za życie, które ukradłeś. Ich dusze nie są w spoczynku, oni też będą wymagali zapłaty. A wciąż… dobrze już. Jeśli odpracujesz naprawę szkody, którą wyrządziłeś, to będziesz mógł czasami przyjąć cielesną powłokę, ale nie jako człowiek. Twój będzie kształt wilka, w zamian za dobroć, którą okazałeś Grellanowi.” I jej nie było, pozostawiając Szczęściarza stojącego samemu, boso. Josea podbiegła do niego… och, jak chudy i zimny był! „Co to było, najdroższy? Kim oni byli? Co to oznacza? Och, nie opuszczaj nas!” „Muszę,” powiedział, cały się trzęsący. „Pozostałem na o wiele za długo. Moja najdroższa. Ja jestem Szczęściem. Urodziłem się z tym talentem, choć śmiertelny jak ty. Mój pan wziął mnie na woja. Zginąłem w pierwszej bitwie, nawet gdy bitwa była zwycięska. Zawsze przynosiłem szczęście innym, nigdy samemu sobie, nigdy. Ebonarm objawił się mi, powiedział, że mam ciekawy talent i zaoferował mi nieśmiertelność, jeśli zgodziłbym się rozprzestrzeniać moje szczęście dookoła.” „Powiedział, że bogowie są przepracowani, obserwując wydarzenia i ciągle wykłócając się o to, co powinno się zdarzyć. Pomyślał, że mógłbym wyważyć sprawy naturalnie z moim wrodzonym talentem. Byłem młody i ledwo żywy. Nie chciałem umierać, więc na to przystałem, a Ebonarm powiedział, że mogę zachować moje ciało na jakiś czas. Nie zestarzeję się ani nie umrę, ale będę zanikał powoli, jak mogłaś to widzieć. Mam teraz prawie osiemdziesiąt lat. Robiłem, jak kazał, przez wiele z nich. A wtedy poznałem cię i byłem uwięziony przez twoje potrzeby, tak myślę. Byłem twoim Szczęściem, widzisz, czego potrzebowałaś. A prawdą jest, ja ciebie też potrzebowałem, moja najdroższa miłości.” „Lecz gdy ja siedziałem tutaj, mój fart rozprzestrzeniał się, jak kręgi na wodzie, najsilniejszy w centrum, słaby na krawędziach, póki nie było już go w ogóle w Morrowind i Wysokiej Skale, i w Dziczy na południu, a ludzie tam umierali albo byli wciągani do niewoli. Także przyniosłem szczęście wszystkim nordom, pośród których żyłem, więc leśne elfy uciekły, a lodowe wymarły. Teraz muszę iść i z powrotem nieść im Szczęście, zadośćuczynić harmonii, tak jak powinno być.” Poszedł do pokojów dzieci i ucałował je, gdy spały, jego łzy spadały na ich twarze. Wtedy powiedział, „Będę z tobą jedną noc każdego roku, choć mnie nie dostrzeżesz. Lecz poczujesz moją obecność najdroższa. Och, I choć nigdy nie będę już mógł mówić o naszej miłości, czy małżeństwie… wiedz, że cię kocham, jak żaden inny człowiek czy bóg ukochał kobietę”. Wtedy pocałował ją jeden ostatni raz i zniknął. Mats skończył w końcu mówić. Ogień wypalił się w popiół. Edward wziął długi oddech. „To dopiero była jakaś historia,” powiedział Edward. „Czy jest prawdziwa?” „Nazywasz moją babkę kłamczynią? Wiem, że zwykła wystawiać na dwór trochę jedzenia i miskę mleka w zimowe noce. „Dla Wilka,” mawiała. I my nordowie uznajemy to za przynoszące dużego pecha, by zaatakować wilka, póki ten nie zaatakuje cię sam. To po prostu może być Sai!” „Moja babka powiedziała, że zna tę opowieść od jej prababki, a jej prababką była sama Josea. Lub tak też mówiła. Albo może była to jej praprababka. Sam się w tym zgubiłem. Poza tym to się zdarzyło podczas rządów Króla Vrage Obdarzonego, jak mówiłem, kiedy nordowie napadli na Morrowind i Wysoką Skałę. Zabrało to Saiowi sto pięćdziesiąt lat, by zebrać swe wpływy i ustanowić sprawy jak były one wcześniej i potrzebował przy tym sporo pomocy. Od braci Moraelyna i ich ojca, pośród wielu. Widzisz mroczne elfy i bretoni mieli sporo szczęścia, by odzyskać swe ziemie i były to trudne czasy dla ludu Skyrim, choć gdy szczęście raz nagromadzi się w takiej ilości sposobem, jakim oni je zdobyli, to zabiera dużo czasu, by naprawdę się całe skończyło. A Sai nigdy już nie popełnił tego samego błędu. Rozprzestrzeniał szczęście równo od tamtego czasu. Inaczej lud robił się arogancki i zaczynają myśleć, że są uprzywilejowani do czegoś więcej niż inni. Lecz dotrzymuje obietnicy. Widzisz, jestem jego potomkiem i raz w roku czuje jego obecność. To było tej nocy.” „Myślałem, że byciem bogiem znaczy, że możesz robić wszystko, co ci się podoba,” powiedział Edward. „No cóż, mogą, widzisz, Sai tak robił, przez jakiś czas, ale on i jego koledzy bogowie nie byli zadowoleni z wyników. Są zasady bycia bogiem, na to wygląda, tak samo, jak zasady, by być mężczyzną lub chłopcem.” „Kto więc ustanawia te reguły?” Edward zażądał odpowiedzi. Mats zaśmiał się. „Lepiej zachować to pytanie dla Arcymagistra. To o wiele za głębokie dla mnie! Cóż, nie wiem jak ty, ale ja się napiję -- moje gardło spiekło po tym gadaniu -- i wtedy zbudzę Mitha, bym mógł sam spać.” „Mats, uczono mnie, że ojciec i bracia Moraelyna byli tylko najeźdźcami i że nordowie byli prawdziwymi właścicielami ziemi, którą odebrali. Że mroczne elfy wyłonili się z ziemi i najechali dla podłości i zysku.” „Ojciec Moraelyna, Kronin, i jego bracia, Cruethys i Ephen wzięli się za najeżdżanie po tym, jak nordowie wypędzili ich z Ebonheart. Wojna partyzancka nie była ładna, ale nie tak jak strata ojczyzny. Ludzkie wspomnienia z tego okresu to zatarte przekazy, ale jest porządna liczba mrocznych elfów, którzy to przeżyło i wciąż żyje do dziś. Ciotka Moraelyna, Yorias na ten przykład, która rządzi w Kragenmoor. Och, są tam wciąż mroczne elfy, wzdłuż granicy w Blacklight, którzy są po prostu złodziejami i porywaczami i tyle. Mają twierdze wysoko w górskich jaskiniach i farmy oraz wioski najeźdźców we wschodnim Skyrim. Ale lud Moraelyna nie ma nic wspólnego z nimi, przynajmniej nie od czasu, gdy odzyskali swe ziemie w Morrowind. Moraelyn nienawidzi najazdów. Zakończyłby je, gdyby mógł”. Mats wzdychnął. „Dlaczego nie może?” Mats ziewnął szeroko. „To sprawa polityki i władzy chłopcze. Spytaj go o to i więcej niż pewne, że dostaniesz więcej odpowiedzi, niżbyś chciał, jak raz. Ja, ja idę do łóżka. Dobranoc.” de:König Edward, Band X en:King Edward, Book X fr:Le Roi Edward, Partie X ru:Король Эдвард, т. 10 Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki